Bampy Battles Bots/Transcript
*'Narrator': It's a completely exciting and unusual Saturday morning st the Botsfords', as they're about to have a visit from Becky and TJ's grandfather, Bampy Botsford! *'Becky': Is he here yet? ---- *'Becky': Oh, I can't wait to see Bampy! *'TJ': Mom, Dad, when's Bampy getting here? *'Sally': Any minute now. *'Tim': We're just finishing up Bampy's favorite meal. *'All': He's here! *'Bampy': Hi! *'Tim': Hi, Dad. *'TJ': Bampy! Hi, Bampy! *'Bampy': Oh, Becky. Boy, you're getting big. *'Becky': Gosh! *'TJ': Hi, Bampy! ---- *'Bampy': Remember that? All right, all right. Now let's see what Bampy brought for you whippersnappers. *'TJ': Yeah! *(Bampy hands Becky a Pretty Princess Sparkling Art Kit) *'Becky': (Gasps) Pretty Princess Sparkling Art Kit? Thank you, Bampy! *'Bampy': And I made special treat for my son and his lovely wife. *'Sally': Oh, Bampy! *'Tim': We made a treat for you, too, Dad. It's your favorite-- *'Both': Sweet Potato Succotash Surprise. Well, I guess we'll have leftovers. Okay, this is getting creepy. *'Bampy': And, uh, ahem. I saved the best for last. Here you go, TJ. *(Bampy hands TJ his screwdriver) *'TJ': Aw, thanks, Bampy! What is this? *'Bampy': That, my boy, is the screwdriver I used to defeat a 50 foot tall robot back before your father was even born. *'TJ': You used to fight robots? Awesome. *'Tim': Ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, TJ, that story might be fictional. *'Bampy': No, no! It's true! I was stronger and faster than that silly WordGirl you got flying around here like these days. *'Becky': uh, what is that now? *'Bampy': You were even stronger than WordGirl? *'Becky': Heh! Maybe, you're right, Dad. I think that story might be fictional. (Giggles) *'Narrator': Meanwhile, across town in Tobie McCallister's bedroom... ---- *'Narrator': Back at the Botsfords's... *'Bampy': And there I was, standing in front of this monstrously tall robot, wondering how I was going to shut it down and save the city. *'TJ': Wow! *'Bampy': And, to be honest with you, I don't think that WordGirl could have defeated a robot this big. *'Becky': Um, heh! I'm pretty sure if WordGirl had been there, she would have been able to defeat the robot, okay? I'm just saying. *'TJ': Not this robot, Becky. Only Bampy and his ultra screwdriver could beat him. *'Becky': Oh, TJ. How could one person-- A non-superhero, I might add-- Defeat a giant robot with no weapon? *'Bampy': Well, I was wondering the same thing, until I realized I had my trusty screwdriver in my pocket. *'TJ': Again, I say awesome. *'Narrator': Meanwhile, high above downtown... ---- *'Toby': Tobeybot, destroy! ---- *'Bampy': Clenching the screwdriver in my teeth. Climbing up the outside of this robotic beast, holding on for dear life-- *'Becky': This story can't be true. I don't think that actually happened. *'Bampy': But it did happen! *'Becky': It has to be fictional. *'TJ': Becky, please! Quit interrupting Bamby's story. What does that even mean-- "fictional"? *'Becky': Well, if something is fictional, then it's made-up or not true. Bamby's story about fighting a giant robot using only a screwdriver never actually happened, So it's fictional. *'TJ': But what if it's a true story, Becky? What if Bamby did defeat that robot? *'Becky': Then it wouldn't be fictional. But think about it. Could one person with a screwdriver defeat a robot that big? A robot WordGirl couldn't even defeat? *'TJ': Bampy could have. *'Bampy': (Chuckles) Now, uh, where was I? *'Tobey': Giant robot! *'Becky': Uh-oh, Bob. Sounds like there's trouble downtown. Let's go. *'Bampy': Where you going, Becky? You're going to miss the end of my story. *'Police Officer': Okay, moving, everybody. Nothing to see here. Just an enmorous robot going berserk. ---- *'WordGirl': Well, well, well. I wonder who built this robot. *'Captain Huggyface': (Laughs) *'WordGirl': This shouldn't take long. ---- *'WordGirl': Ooh! That's strange it's like he knew what we were going to do. Huh. Okay. ---- *'WordGirl': Oh! Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought. *'Toby': Greetings, WordGirl. It seems you have met my newest creation, the Tobeybot 9000. Yes, he is handsome. Just like me. And, yes, he is also invincible. ---- *'Tobey': That's right. Nobody can stop my invincible robot. Ha, ha, ha, ha! *'WordGirl': Don't worry, Huggy. We'll come up with something. *'Reporter': Jim, I'm standing at the scene. So far, none of WordGirl's secret moves have worked. Some are fearing this robot may be invincible. *'Bampy': Invincible. That's just fiction. I'll go give that pile of bolts a piece of my mind. *'TJ': You're going to fight the robot? No way! *'Bampy': Well, someone has to and it might as well be me. *'TJ': Awesome! We're going to fight a giant robot! *(TJ runs away) *'Tim': Hmm. *(Sally arrives) *'Sally': What's up, hon? *'Tim': Well, Bampy and TJ just left, and I think they heard they were going to fight a giant robot. *'Sally': Fight a giant robot? *'Tim': But he might have said "Eat a giant doughnut." *'Sally': Well, which is it? *'Tim': Well, you certainly wouldn't eat a giant robot or fight a giant doughnut. I'm leaning "fight a giant robot." *'Both': (Laughs) *'Sally': Fighting a giant robot is a terrible idea! *'Tim': Worse than eating a giant doughnut. *'Both': Wait up! ---- *'WordGirl': And energy. I'm beat. Come on, Huggy. We've got to figure something out. *'Tobey': Ooh hoo! WordGirl? Give up yet? ---- *'WordGirl': What does that mean, Tobey? *'Tobey': It means I can't turn the Tobeybot 9000 off. Um, that's really unfortunate. *'Tobeybot 9000': Freedom! Nobody can stop me! I am invincible! *'People': (Screams) *'Bampy': You'll think you're invincible? Ha ha! I think it's pure fiction! Let Bampy do his thing, son. *'WordGirl': Oh! Bampy? ---- *'WordGirl': Look out! *'Tobey': Bad idea, older gentleman. That robot has been programmed to defend against all of WordGirl's moves. I doubt you could put a dent in it. *'Bampy': But not Bampy Botsford's moves. WordGirl! (Stammers) Fly around to distract it. ---- *'TJ': Hang on to your screwdriver, Bampy! *'Bampy': Oh, got your nose. Hey, whoa, whoa! Ohoh hoo! ---- *'TJ': That was amazing, Bampy! You defeated a robot with just a screwdriver! *'Bampy': Well, ha! That wasn't invincible after all, was it? Kind of exciting. *'Becky': What did I miss? *'TJ': What did you miss? Bampy defeated a giant robot, Becky! and all this time, you thought his story was fictional, huh? Now, do you believe me? *'Bampy': T.J., here's your present back? *(Bampy hands T.J. his screwdriver back) *'T.J.': Awesome! A robot-defeating screwdriver! *'Tobey': Well, let's just get over with. Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ooh, next time, WordGirl and sprightly old man-- Oh, ow! Don't! Ow! *'Sally': We're glad you're okay, Bampy. Fighting giant robots can be dangerous. ---- *'Bampy': What? *'Tim': Forget it. Now, who wants some sweet potato succotash surprise? *'Both': I do! *'Bampy': I'll have some! Good flying back there. *'Becky': What? *'Bampy': Don't worry, kiddo. Your secret's safe with me. Heh heh! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes